Gruvia Week 2019
by jFANGIRLd
Summary: La Gruvia Week 2019 est enfin lancée ! Retrouvez chaque jour un drabble accompagnant les thèmes suivants: —DAY 1: favorite gruvia moment —DAY 2: surprise —DAY 3: devotion —DAY 4: sports —DAY 5: heartache —DAY 6: comfort —DAY 7: the moment that made you like gruvia
1. DAY 1

GRUVIA WEEK 2019

DAY 1 : YOUR FAVORITE GRUVIA MOMENT

« Tu m'appartiens. »

Cette phrase fit écho dans l'esprit de Juvia. Elle avait la terrible impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant tout était bien réel. Sa cicatrice, son amour pour Gray et les terribles battements de son cœur. La jeune femme se trouvait à genoux devant lui, tandis qu'il la regardait une lueur de sincérité apparaissant dans ses yeux. Perturbé, il détourna alors le regard de la belle bleutée.

« J'avais besoin d'être sincère avec toi, je t'avais promis une réponse et j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. J'avais juste peur de te perdre, dit-il en rougissant, et si je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer, c'est parce que tout cela me gêne. »

La mage d'eau ignorait que cela le gênait, elle qui ne se privait pas pour exprimer son amour. Pourtant il semblait vraiment l'être, elle découvrit alors une autre facette de cet homme et elle adorait ça.

« Tu exprimes tes sentiments si librement, avec une telle légèreté, que je me suis remis en question, continua-t-il tout en évitant son regard, finalement j'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'était seulement ta personnalité et que c'était de cette manière que je t'aimais. »

Le souffle de Juvia fût coupé pendant une fraction de seconde. Les mots qu'elle espérait entendre depuis tant d'années étaient à présent devenus une réalité.

« Gray-Sama... » commença-t-elle tout en se relevant.

Mais, elle ne prit même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, laissant déborder ses larmes de joie sur ses joues rougies par la nouvelle. Le beau brun, lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire enjôleur.

Cette fois c'était certain, Juvia était la plus heureuse des femmes.

_**Voilà, la Gruvia Week 2019 est enfin lancée, je ne pouvais pas rater une occasion d'écrire sur mon OTP. Comme l'année dernière, les prompts seront assez courts et je m'en excuse (J'ai dû les faire très rapidement)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser toutes remarques si vous en avez ou tout simplement me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**jFANGIRLd**_


	2. DAY 2

GRUVIA WEEK 2019

DAY 2 : SURPRISE

Gray avait préparé l'anniversaire de Juvia depuis plusieurs semaines voire des mois. Il avait confectionné les invitations, avait décoré la salle, avait appelé un traiteur pour toute la nourriture, avait demandé aux filles d'occuper sa petite-amie pendant qu'il faisait les derniers préparatifs et était aussi parvenu à rassembler tout le monde dans la salle avant le début de la soirée.

En outre, tout devait être parfait. Il espérait marqué les esprits mais aussi surtout lui faire plaisir, elle allait être la reine de la soirée.

« Oh, le glaçon ! » lança Natsu pendant qu'il portait le gâteau avec Gajeel « On le met où ce truc ? »

« Pose-le sur la table là-bas et par Mavis ne le faites pas tomber par terre ! » lui répondit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez pendant que ses deux amis flanchèrent.

Lorsque les deux mages eurent posés le fameux gâteau sur le meuble, on entendit des pas en provenance de l'extérieur. Gray fit alors signe aux autres de se taire et il éteignit la lumière.

La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était de voir un sourire sur le beau visage de Juvia.

Et ce fût le cas, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, puisque à mesure que la lumière se rallumait, des cris résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Surprise ! » hurlèrent-ils devant la jeune femme surprise par toute cette agitation.

Elle commença alors à pleurer et Gray la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et murmura :

« Joyeux anniversaire ma belle. »

La mage ne se serait jamais attendue à une telle surprise, cela dépassait toutes ses attentes. Elle salua alors tout ses amis et se promit de remercier Gray pour tous ses efforts.

Cette fois c'était certain, Juvia était la plus heureuse des femmes.


	3. DAY 3

GRUVIA WEEK 2019

DAY 3 : DEVOTION

Au moment où Juvia se transperça le ventre, elle sut que c'était la fin. Pourtant, elle ignorait complètement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela. En effet, d'un violent coup d'épée de glace, son bien-aimé se poignarda l'abdomen de manière brève. La mage de Fairy Tail n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'était lui aussi suicidé, mais pourquoi faire ça ?

« Je ne peux pas te blesser Juvia » lui dit-il d'un ton calme

Juvia essaya de calmer sa respiration, malgré ses efforts il lui était très difficile de se détendre face à une pareille situation. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, et encore moins savoir que son sacrifice avait été vain.

« Gray-Sama, comment avez-vous pu ? » répondit-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Et malgré la situation, malgré la mort qui se rapprochait et malgré leur séparation certaine, Gray ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et cette attitude perturba la bleutée.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? »

Il la regarda alors dans les yeux en tentant d'oublier la douleur qui commençait à se répandre dans tout son corps.

« Parce que même dans la mort, tu restes à mes côtés Juvia. » lui donna-t-il pour seule réponse.

Cette fois c'était certain, Juvia était la plus heureuse des femmes.


	4. DAY 4

GRUVIA WEEK 2019

DAY 4 : SPORTS

Juvia tomba quatre fois par terre, la glace était tellement dure et froide qu'elle avait une douleur monstre vers son postérieur. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté la proposition de Gray en allant faire du patinage ? Ah oui, parce que c'était justement lui qui lui avait proposé. Elle n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Voir ses cheveux se soulever au rythme de ses pas, son corps musclé tourbillonner sur la glace ou encore entendre ses essoufflements réguliers lorsqu'il s'arrêtait. Tout était tentant chez lui et Juvia avait succombé depuis si longtemps que tout cela était devenu naturel. Elle pouvait le mâter à sa guise sans qu'il ne se plaigne.

« Juvia n'arrive pas à faire comme vous Gray-Sama ! » dit-elle en se relevant, massant encore la partie endolorie de son corps.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas et vint enfin au niveau de la jeune femme. La glace n'avait pas de secret pour lui, malheureusement Juvia n'était pas aussi chanceuse.

« Attends, je vais t'apprendre. » lui donna-t-il pour seule réponse en lui prenant la main.

Juvia sentit ses joues s'empourprer, cet homme avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête si rapidement que cela en devenait… flippant ? Même la bleutée n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette sensation.

Gray l'entraîna alors sur glace, posant ses mains doucement sur sa taille. Juvia allait exploser, était-ce elle ou il commençait à faire une chaleur infernale ?

Ils commencèrent alors à patiner, faisant quelques figures assez simples. Néanmoins, Juvia n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment. Un pur sentiment de bonheur.

Cette fois c'était certain, Juvia était la plus heureuse des femmes.


	5. DAY 5

GRUVIA WEEK 2019

DAY 5 : HEARTACHE

Juvia n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première dispute avec Gray serait si dévastatrice. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et qu'ils s'évitaient à la guilde. Le mage de glace était d'ailleurs allé dormir chez Natsu et Lucy en attendant que les choses se règlent. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Juvia avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'embrasser, elle s'imaginait même devoir changer de guilde pour ne plus jamais le recroiser. Tant de choses se mêlaient dans sa tête, surtout ses sentiments. Et tout ça, à cause d'une crise de jalousie de la part du jeune homme. Il avait remarqué que Juvia ne laissait pas indifférente certains hommes du village, il s'était alors emporté contre elle, déclarant donc « qu'elle lui appartenait ». N'aimant pas ces paroles, Juvia s'était énervée, ainsi voilà où ils en étaient, à s'éviter comme de parfaits inconnus.

Après avoir ressassé cette étrange confrontation, la mage décida de se lever afin d'aller se démaquiller, son mascara avait coulé et elle détestait cette sensation sur sa peau opaline. En arrivant à la cuisine, elle découvrit un bouquet de fleurs sur la table pourtant elle aurait juré qu'il n'y était pas quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se mit donc à lire le petit bout de papier accroché à celui-ci.

« Pardonne-moi Juvia, je suis terriblement désolé. Signé ton Gray-Sama »

En lisant ces mots, un énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la bleutée, elle l'aimait tellement.

Cette fois c'était certain, Juvia était la plus heureuse des femmes.


	6. DAY 6

GRUVIA WEEK 2019

DAY 6: COMFORT

« Ul ! » hurla Gray tout en se réveillant en sursaut.

L'anniversaire de la mort de son maître approchait à grands pas, ainsi chaque nuit il revoyait cette terrible soirée en boucle tandis qu'il était incapable de faire quelque chose. Brutale réalité. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

« Gray-Sama » balbutia Juvia toujours couchée à ses côtés « Vous avez encore fait le même cauchemar ? »

Dans ces moments-là, Gray était très content de partager son lit avec la belle jeune femme. Elle avait toujours des mots gentils à son intention et à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il retrouvait aussitôt le sourire.

« Ce n'est rien Juvia, ça va finir par passer ne t'en fait pas ! » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Juvia semblait perturbée mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger, elle savait ô combien cette période était difficile pour lui. Elle allait se recoucher lorsque qu'il la prit dans ses bras, son torse de par sa froideur lui fit des frissons qui se répandirent dans tous son corps.

« Merci d'être à mes côtés après toutes ses années » lui murmura-t-il dans son oreille « Tu es la personne qui m'est le plus chère, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Le coeur de Juvia loupa un battement.

Cette fois c'était certain, Juvia était la plus heureuse des femmes.


	7. DAY 7

GRUVIA WEEK 2019

DAY 7: THE MOMENT THAT MADE YOU LIKE GRUVIA

Juvia allait mourir, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être, tomber d'aussi haut ne pouvait que lui être fatale. Mais, c'était sans compter sur l'aide de son adversaire, Gray Fullbuster, le mage de Fairy Tail qui se démena pour aller la secourir.

La bleutée le vit courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait, dans sa direction, attendant le moment opportun pour lui prendre la main et ainsi lui faire échapper d'une mort quasi certaine.

Désespérée, elle ferma les yeux, n'ayant aucun espoir quant à son sauvetage. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une main froide lui prendre la sienne.

« Je te tiens ! » Hurla-t-il alors qu'il tentait de la ramener sur le toit du bâtiment.

Pourquoi donc l'avait-il sauvé ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissante. Alors elle se coucha afin de reprendre ses esprits, regardant le jeune homme assis qui essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

Phénomène incroyable. La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber alors qu'elle suivait la jeune femme chaque jour de sa vie.

« Il ne pleut plus » constata Gray « Il fait plutôt chaud, c'est agréable. »

Il se retourna alors pour lui sourire et c'est à ce moment que Juvia sut. La pluie avait cessé de tomber grâce à lui et à ce sourire extraordinaire.

« On remettra le combat à plus tard. Je ne veux pas rester sur cette fin-là. »

À ce moment elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que cet homme fasse partie de sa vie à tout jamais. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était le fait qu'il allait devenir sa vie.

Cette fois c'était certain, Juvia allait devenir la plus heureuse des femmes.


End file.
